


Fates are changing

by orphan_account



Series: Thalia/Reyna [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lemon, Post-Break Up, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thalia comes to camp Jupiter on leave from the hunters of Artemis after Thalia got into a fight with Artemis third in command and Artemis told theme both that they needed a few weeks
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (Past), Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (one-sided), Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Thalia/Reyna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607749
Kudos: 6
Collections: Will/Nico





	1. The Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia comes to camp Jupiter on leave from the hunters of Artemis after Thalia got into a fight with Artemis third in command and Artemis told theme both that they needed a few weeks

### Praetor's Office

"Hey Reyna" Says a girl in a silver coat  
"Hey Thalia how are you" Says Reyna. As Reyna starts to smile  
"What are you doing" Says Thalia as she frowns  
"I am not doing much...Did Artemis send u" Inquires Reyna  
"No I am on a little bit of a break...Three weeks" Says Thalia as Reyna starts to smile from ear to ear. Then a guy walks into the Principa and whispers something into the ear of Reyna.  
"O deum meum" Mutters Reyna as she runs out the Principa  
"Hey Jared where is Jason and Piper" Says Thalia  
"I do not know where they are" Says Jared  
"How do u message outside demigods" Inquires Thalia  
"Hermes Express" Replies Jared

Then She Writes out a Slip

Sent From: Camp Jupiter  
Jason Grace son of Jupiter  
Location is Unknown  
5 Extra Drachma for finding Him

> Dear Jason  
>  I hope that you respond to this message. I am off of the hunters for three weeks. If you want to come find me at Camp Jupiter. I am going to stay here until about 3 days until my leave is over and then I will go back to the hunters
> 
> From,  
>  Thalia

Then a dude in a helmet runs into Camp. "Older Brother" Yells Thalia  
"Baby Sister" Replies Hermes "Who do you need me to send a message too"  
"My brother Jason" Says Thalia  
"Okay...How is my sister Artemis" Replies Hermes  
"Good...I am on a little break" Says Thalia. Then he takes off the silver tiara of Artemis lieutenant. "I want to just be a normal demigod...Not the daughter of Zeus and the Lieutenant of Artemis" 

"What happened" Says Hermes  
"I got into a fight with Max" Says Thalia  
"My sisters daughter" Says Hermes  
"Which sister" Says Thalia...Puzzled  
"Artemis" Says Hermes and then Thalia looks at Hermes like he just turned into a giant dragon  
"I thought Lady Artemis was a virgin...Lord Hermes" Says Thalia.  
"It was a experiment that Lord Hephaestus made a human child with the genes of Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo" Says Hermes  
"Okay...That is weird" Says Thalia looking bewildered. "Here you go"

### Weapons Armory

"Praetor Zhang" Says Praetor Ramírez-Arellano and then she rounds a corner and sees Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque kissing  
"Oh Zhang" Reyna says kinda smiling.  
Then Frank stands up and looks at Hazel and then Reyna. "Reyna I am sorry about this...I will get back to work" Says Frank as he smiles kind of sheepishly and then he walks out of the Armory. And then Reyna looks at Hazel and then starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gods" Says Reyna  
"What" Says Centurion Levesque  
"Your boyfriend does know that I am not his boss" Says Reyna  
"I think sometimes he forgets" Says Hazel  
"Hey do you want to have dinner with me" Says Reyna "I am bringing Thalia Grace"  
Then Hazel eyes light up..."Oh my god Reyna...You have a crush on her"  
Reyna then frowns at the centurion "No I do..." She Says  
"Yes...Yes...You do" Says Hazel  
**20 Seconds later**  
Then a guy walks out of a shadow. "Praetor Ramírez-Arellano... Centurion Levesque" Says the Olive-skinned guy with a black aviator jacket and black shirt. Then another guy with a orange camp half-blood, surfers tan and blond messy hair and holds the hand of the Olive-Skinned guy. Then the tanned guy kisses the Olive-Skinned guy.  
"Hi brother" Says Hazel "Hi Will"   
Reyna Ramírez-Arellano looks at the two guy who just showed up. "Hey Will and Nico do you want to come have dinner" Says Praetor Ramírez-Arellano  
"Sure Praetor" Says Nico  
"Sure Praetor" Says Will  
"Okay...Dinner is at 9" Says Praetor  
"Hey Nico lets go get dressed" Says Will as he puts his hand over the shoulder of Nico


	2. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours before dinner. We catch on three situations. Situation one Reyna and Thalia. The second situation is Frank and Hazel. And the last situation is between Will and Nico. This is about how they get ready for dinner that night with just the six of theme.

"Hey Thalia" Says Reyna  
"How are you" Says Thalia  
"Good" Says Reyna "I have a question for you Thalia"  
Then Thalia looks at Reyna inquisitively. "You can ask the question"  
"Do you want to have dinner with me and some friends" Inquires Reyna and then Reyna looks at Thalia and then Thalia starts with a little smile and then she breaks into a bigger smile  
"Of course" Replies Thalia "Who is going to be there"  
"You,Me, Preator Zhang, Centurion Levesque, Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo" Says Reyna  
"Cool the last time I saw Nico... I was fighting those Titans jackasses" Says Thalia. Then Reyna looks at Thalia  
"Really...Where were the gods" Says Reyna "Oh yah that is right the gods were fighting Typhon. What ever happened to Apollo?"   
"Apollo got sent down to earth to be a mortal for a while" Says Thalia  
"Why?" Asks Reyna  
"Because Zeus was pissed about Octavian and the Oracle at Delphi" Says Thalia  
"Oh yah that is right" Says Reyna

Then Thalia plants a kiss on Reyna as Reyna looks absolutely shocked. "What the hell" Says Reyna. Then Thalia has that type of cat like smile that tells everybody that she up to absolutely no good. Then Reyna smiles at Thalia. Thalia was wearing a black hoodie over a Green Day see-through shirt and through the shirt their was a black bra and she was also wearing a black pants with skulls on theme. Reyna was wearing a purple shirt under a gold/bronze suit of armor including the breast-plate, gauntlets. Then Reyna has a horse-plumed helmet.

"Do u like that" Says Thalia  
"I do very much" Says Reyna. As Reyna face changes from indifference to pure joy  
Then Thalia looks at the face of Reyna. "Ha ha ha. You really liked that. I did too" Says Thalia  
"Yes I did" 

### Nico and Will

"Hey Will" Says Nico  
"Yes Nico" Says Will  
"What do you think we should wear" Says Nico. Then Nico changes into a black suit. "Hey Will...Come here do you like this" Nico Inquires  
"Wow...Nico that look amazing" Says Will then Will moves towards Nico and moves in for a kiss. "You look yummy...Nico. Come here" Will continues. Then Nico looks at will kind of sideways "What are you looking at" Continues "Oh yah... I have not changed"

Then Will pulls out two suits. One was a golden blazer with a sun emblem on the lapel. The other one was a blackish color of blazer with a caduses symbol on the lapel with a black shirt to wear underneath. "Which one do you like more the golden blazer or the black blazer" Inquires Will  
  
"They both look great...You can pick which ever one you wish" Says Nico  
"Fine...I will pick the golden Suit" Says Will

### Frank and Hazel

Frank and Hazel went into Franks room. "Hey Frank what should we wear" Says Hazel  
"I do not know...Maybe the suit" Says Frank. Then Hazel frowns inquisitively  
"Okay...Maybe you might just want to wear the polo-shirt" Says Hazel. Then Frank frowns  
"Okay...Maybe that would be okay" Says Hazel


End file.
